What my Sims put me through!
by Mandierzz
Summary: The Title says it all!


**What my Sims put me through!**

Summary: Here is the stuff that my Sims put me through enjoy and let the games begin!

* * *

_Chapter One!_

Sunday!

Okay so today I woke up and decided Heck I'll make a story about my current Sims! And I quit my game so now enjoy!

I woke my Sims up at 1:15 in the morning when their bar was half filled. Then I typed in 'Testing Cheats Enabled True' Without capital letters and space and made her bar go up. Then I did the cheat but with false and that ended the cheats. So I let my sim go to the bathroom before she wet herself. I clicked on the toilet and she went to the bathroom suddenly she exclaimed and looked back. The toilet was stopped up. I sighed and made her wash her hands only causing the stupid facet to burst and soak my sim. Getting aggravated I tried to make her repair my sink but she miserably failed and I had to call the repair man. Suddenly the repairman came and walked in and repaired my sink and toilet. WHOA I put a lot of 'Ands.' Anyway my sim got mad at him and yelled calling him something making him leave with $50 sim-Dollars cause I can't spell that. And then she went down got something to drink and threw up. So I had it with her and she watched TV. for the rest of the day.

Monday!

Ah Monday a day of perpetual distress. So right now I had my Sim go and get the news paper outside the gate. She grabbed it and decided to stand there, then it started raining. She just stood there and put the newspaper in her inventory. She turned around and then boom! She got struck by lightning, after almost dying she went in and got on her computer. She chatted with someone and then got off. She then went to the kitchen grabbed some food and started cooking she then forgot about her Mac and Cheese and burnt her dinner. She poured her food into a plate and put the pot into her butt. Man that is kinda nasty once you think about it they use that all the time. She ate her dinner and one of those actions came up with a question mark. I tried to cancel it but nothing happened and I was curious. So I watched my Sim go out and look up from one of those light things. Suddenly a green spark came and she floated. She was abducted! ABDUCTED! I don't want some nasty green babies running around. Okay so I'm going to skip to the day of the pregnancy and then it will just go on from there. So my Sim is in labor and is fixing to have a baby but guess what every time I try and take her to the hospital the actions canceled so she's giving birth in the bathroom. The baby comes and it's hideous! I mean man look at it's eyes LOOK AT IT'S EYES! So I got the interaction take back to home planet so I did hopefully my Sim won't be a probing magnet and have thousands of babies from the planet Kruton or something like that.

Tuesday!

I woke up and clicked my game cause I fell asleep it was Tuesday and I left my Sims on free will. Turns out My Sim was dating this guy I don't even know and then having an affair with two other guys. Turns out my Sims a whore. So I turned off free will and decided to take her out she got in her very expensive car and went to the lounge. She sat down in her tight outfit cause she wanted a new outfit so I gave her this one. She had a few drinks and started dancing with these guys. Then ending up making out with one and going to the elevator to "WooHoo." So I ignored it she goes home and makes her a TV dinner and sits down to watch TV. She's tired so she turns off the TV and heads upstairs to go to sleep.

Wednesday!

Okay so today my sim woke up and automatically has to vomit. She runs to the bathroom and throws up making the toilet dirty and I have to clean it…Again! Turns out she's pregnant. Instead of just woohoo she had the interaction try for baby! So yeah. The guy she had the baby from was kinda nice and attractively ugly! So I put the cheat in and edited him. Now he's hot, he visited her today and gave her a kiss and some flowers. How thoughtful giving flowers to a pregnant…ugh no time for anger think happy thoughts. So they cuddle on the couch and watch some TV which turns out to be a make out fest. They get up and he then asks if they can go steady. Cheesy but cute. She agrees totally forgetting about the three other guys and leaps into his arms. They kiss and head upstairs for some woo hoo. And that ends the day for this sim.

Thursday!

So my sim has her belly bump and is walking like a penguin and also eating a ton of food. She decides she wants to relax so she goes out to their balcony and relaxes, then it started to rain. So she got up and headed in side for a bubble bath and washed up. She got out and changed into her night gown rubbing her belly and walked downstairs to the hallway. Suddenly she starts screaming and goes into labor her boyfriend takes her to the hospital and they have a baby boy named Damon! He was so cute I would eat him up. And that was the end of that day.

* * *

**The next chapter has Friday and Saturday in it. Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
